


As My Prince Commands

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes Merlin wait, and only allows him a tiny bit of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As My Prince Commands

Merlin dances around as he pretends to clean Arthur’s chambers, his involuntary squirms poorly disguised as his bladder pulses with need. _By the gods_ he needs to pee, and Arthur won’t let him leave. 

Arthur is watching him, he knows, and it’s the only thing stopping him from sneaking his hand down for a quick squeeze, it’s against the rules. Biting back a moan as a wave of desperation hits, Merlin can’t stay silent any longer.

“Please, please can I pee?” He doesn’t mean to, but he finds himself squirming on his knees at his master’s feet. 

“I don’t know, I think you can wait a bit longer.”

Under most circumstances Merlin would submit, but his abdomen is throbbing with agony, and he knows he can hardly wait another second. 

“Please, my Lord, please, I really need to pee.” Arthur looks as if he’s considering it, taking his time. 

“I suppose I can give you some relief.” he finally answers. Standing, he pulls Merlin up by his arms, and leads the way to the bed. “Fetch the chamber pot.”

Merlin does, but bending over is nearly too much, and he is forced to grip his crotch, using his free hand to pull out the pot. Arthur slaps his hand away, and he feels a trickle escape, dampening his breeches, and gasps. 

Arthur pauses, holding him in suspense, not even allowed to pull himself out, he fights with everything he has to keep his piss inside his body. 

“You may start relieving yourself now.” Merlin has only just let out the first desperate spurt when, “Stop,” Arthur commands. “Back to your chores.”

Merlin wants to cry. His bladder is pounding, his body trembling with need. He wriggles his hips, letting out a small whimper and flushing in shame as another spurt makes it out as he puts himself away, staring longingly at the chamber pot. How easy it would be to just let go. 

Merlin draws in a shaking breath and looks up. Arthur has already gone back to his paper work. He is just going to have to hold it in.


End file.
